


A Series of Strange Events - Bottom Levi Weekend '16

by SimplyTsundere



Series: A Series Of Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Anonymity, BDSM Fetish Club, BDSM Scene, Bdsm etiquette, Engagement?, Incorrect BDSM Club Rule, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Masks, Memories, Mutant Powers, Of Skunks And Eren, One Shot Collection, Party, Personal Trainer Eren, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex is allowed in certain clubs however, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex Fail, academy au, away from public eye, name fails, powers, superhuman abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a seductive evening meant for relaxation turned to past turmoils, superpowered collegiate headbutts and droves of sexual tension, to a horrendous day meant to be a romantic escape; Levi and Eren will face many trials in the three one shots arranged inside the collection of prompts for Bottom Levi Weekend 2016 (April 8th - 10th)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Restrained Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Restrained Memory - BLW16 - Day 1 - Restraint

Another case, another horrendous crime, another criminal successfully incarcerated for their actions, and yet just another day in the life of the city's best prosecutor, Levi Ackerman. His days mainly consisted of trying criminals for murders, rapes, and other variants of violent crime. By the time he was able to go home, he was drained both emotionally, and physically. He needed a place to go to relax, to blow off steam and as far as he was concerned there was only one place to do just that: The Underground Masquerade. It wasn't a place that he should be seen in, as a public figure, and because of that he kept a mask in his car's dash just in case the urge to stop by the club hit him after work.

The urge had hit him after a particularly rough day at work and so, he grabbed the black and golden streaked, fox masquerade mask and slipped it over his face. Anonymity was important at the club for everyone to protect themselves but often times people would remove their masks once they were comfortable. Removing his mask was never something he did no matter his level of comfort. He wasn't about to let anyone see Levi Ackerman in the city's top fetish club. One step through the door with his identity revealed would ruin his career, and ruin him in turn. While there was one person who knew of his identity, he was sure that his secret would be kept no matter what within the confines of the club.

Driving to the other side of the city, he deemed the half hour drive worth it, so long as he got to unwind and de-stress from work. Taking a deep breath trying to already relax himself, he drove around to the other side of the building. He pulled up to a bar, parking across the street just in case his car was seen as he drove by the club. With his mask covering his face, he headed into the club ready to release the stress of the day. Upon walking in he was met with the familiar atmosphere and a voice that he couldn't have missed from anywhere.

"Hey there stranger. Rough day at work?" Turning around he saw a tall man, with tanned skin, wearing a white mask and only a pair of leather pants with a shimmering silver tie around his neck.

Levi smirked and sent him a nod "You have no idea."

Draping an arm over his shoulder, the man led him over to the front of the club taking a seat on one of the sofas "I see, so you're here to unwind a bit. How stressed are you, and how relaxed do you want to get?"

"So much so that I won't be able to spe---Who is that?" Suddenly, a man walked by in a sparkling black mask, wearing a pair of leather pants, a partially unbuttoned white shirt, a shimmering silver tie, and a blazer.

Following his line of sight the man grinned "Oh, him? He's new.. He's a from another club a few counties away. A good friend of mine ran the club he was at , and he just moved here so he'll be acting as a new Dungeon Master when I'm busy as that was his previous role."

"I see, so how new is new?" Having his interest peaked, he let his eyes continue to follow the shaggy haired brunette.

"He's been on the scene for a while. He's just new to this club. You can trust him, you know I wouldn't put anyone here I wouldn't trust myself. If he was my kinda thing I would have experimented with him already."

"Oh he's a Dom then? That sounds good to me."

"So, you want me to bring him over and see how you two hit it off?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, I'll be right back." The man rose from the sofa and made several long strides across the club to grab the attention of the mysterious new Dom in a sparkling black and silver spider webbed mask. As he was brought over to the sofa by Levi's associate, and Chief Dungeon Master of the club, the man's lips curled into a devious smile. Just the degree of the smile sent a shiver down Levi's spine, whoever he was, his presence had a certain air about it. He oozed charisma, charm, confidence, and as he suspected by him being a Dom, sadism. The aura around him was calm, cool, collected as he was being presented by the Chief Dungeon Master with a light bow of his head.

"This is, E." As he was introduced, he looked towards Levi, making an intense eye contact as their eyes locked on one another.

Levi smiled "Nice to meet you."

The moment his lips parted and his voice was heard, it struck a nerve with Levi "The pleasure will be _all yours_."

Slightly surprised by the blunt phrase spoken by a silken voice, Levi looked to the Chief Dungeon Master and shrugged "Well then, I guess that's a good thing."

"It most certainly would be. Now, M, should I leave you in control of the scenes for the night?" Turning his attention to the Chief Dungeon Master, E inclined his head to the side.

He shrugged his shoulders and examined the club "I do not see J, so I suppose that should be fine so long as you adhere to this rule. A, is a very special client. His identity cannot be known therefore at no point are you allowed to remove his mask or instruct him to do so."

Bowing his head, he met his gaze and nodded "I understand. I shall remember this, now A, why don't we sit down and have a chat. SSC and RACK for starters, to see if we are even compatible, yes?"

Levi's lips curled into a grin "Sure, why don't you join me? Thanks, M, I owe you one."

"I know it. I'll be around, be safe." With that, he was walking away leaving the two men to themselves.

E took his seat beside him, crossing his legs and leaning into his shoulder as he let his left arm rest on the back of the sectional "Okay so, what exactly are you wanting to do here tonight? Blow off steam, forget someone, have fun, all of the above maybe?"

"I've had a rough couple days at work, I need to unwind."

"Any limits, soft limits?"

Levi enjoyed the refreshing fact that he was so upfront about the details "Just a couple of things. Pet play, Animal play anything of that sort, I don't mind needle play to a light extent, but I don't need a lot of extra temporary holes in my body. Anything else is free game."

E's lips once again split, curving into a dangerous smirk "That's just fine with me, I have _other_ specialties."

There was something about the man he couldn't place, but his allure was proving to be irresistible "That sounds promising. Why don't we get to it?"

As Levi rose from the sofa, E followed suit walking off ahead of him "You're rather straightforward, I like that. Follow me." Doing as he was so instructed, he followed E up a winding spiral staircase to a hallway lined with several rooms. They came to the 7th door on the right side of the hallway and E removed a fluorescent pink key, pushing it into the lock and opening the door. He turned his head over his shoulder and smiled lightly, gestured for him to step into the room first. Complying with the action, he by passed E and slid into the room as E flipped on the lights by the door. Once the room was illuminated, Levi's mind was faltering at just how.....vanilla the room had appeared.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed as E went around to the closet and began rummaging around for things while he basically sat and twiddled his thumbs. While he waited on E to get the things he needed ready, he began to scan the room. Being so plain, it was hard to imagine that it was part of BDSM fetish club. A simple, queen sized sleigh bed lay in the center of the room accompanied by a long vanity with candles on the countertop. There was a bedside table with another candle but it seemed that was all the bedroom was, until his eyes went to the ceiling and noticed several eyebolts in the ceiling obviously there for hanging something of an impressive weight.

His attention was turned to the E in the closet as he heard the rattle of chains being dragged from something. Keeping his seat on the foot of the bed he twisted in his seat, trying to catch a glimpse of just what E was doing in the closet and what he was bringing out of it.

From within the closet he heard the satiny voice echo around the room "Curiosity killed the cat. Sit still, I'll be out in a moment." Levi rolled his eyes, knowing that whatever he was going to bring out was going to be well worth his wait. As he sat in anticipation, E strode out of the closet and over to the vanity laying out a variety of items, tossing him a wink over his shoulder as he walked back to the closet. Levi's eyes began to scan over the items he'd placed on the vanity. The gleam of metal caught his eyes, but the spreader bars weren't the first thing his eyes made contact with, that fell to the chains attached to a thick, hot pink collar which in turn were attached to a pair of matching pink wrist cuffs.

Trying to free his mind from the thoughts invading it, he took a slow inhale, closed his eyes, and began to loosen his tie, about to slide it off when E stopped him. E sat several items on the bedside table before taking his place in his lap, sliding the tie off his neck while using it to pull him closer to his lips.

Breath hot against his neck, he spoke with a low voice laced with a sweet venom "Don't. Now, pick your word, A."

Swallowing hard as his body shuddered beneath him, he thought for a moment before answering "Law."

"Odd choice, but fine by me. If you feel uncomfortable at any point tell me and we'll cut. Now sit down on the bed and don't do a damn thing. The scene begins _now_." With the words spoken by his neck his heart began to race, letting his mind fill only with what he thought E might be doing with all the things he brought out of the closet. He flung the tie to the side of the room before pushing the blazer off his shoulders dropping it to the bed before his slim, deft fingers began to focus on unbuttoning his shirt teasingly slow. Levi looked up to meet the smoldering turquoise eyes staring back at him through a mask. They'd seemed familiar yet he found himself unable to place them.

As their eyes met, E's sadistic grin began to widen as his fingers began to ghost over his bare chest. Pushing back the shoulders of his shirt, E allowed Levi to remove it himself before he stood and drug Levi to his feet. Standing before the unwavering, feverish gaze, he felt a chill run down his spine. E dropped to his knees in front of him, sliding his fingertips up the inseam of his slacks oh-so delicately before grabbing the zipper in his teeth and pulling it down. Levi's blood rushed away from his brain as he watched the view of the attractive man sink to his knees in front of him. Almost as if he noticed the immediate reaction E grinned, unbuttoned the slacks, and yanked them from his hips. Dropping them with one pull to his ankles he allowed him to slip out of them and his shoes while he turned to grab something from the vanity.

When he turned back around to face Levi his facial features sharpened, as his voice slipped lower "On your knees." As his presence began to swirl with authority, he obeyed and sank to his knees as the hot pink, jeweled collar was secured around his neck and the cuffs, connected to it by chains, were secured to his wrists. E smirked as he grabbed the chains and pulled him to his feet before pushing him back to the bed. Levi fell into the mattress with a light thud, landing in the center of the bed while E leaned over to the side table striking a match. Levi's eyes flashed to the side table trying to see just what he was thinking of doing with the match in his hand. The moment the match in E's hand was put to one of the red candles in the room, he sighed and focused his attention back to what E had in mind for him.

Lit match stick still in his hand, E held the flame just above Levi's skin letting his breath hit it sending the heat to lap gingerly over his flesh. The feeling was a new one for Levi, but he felt his body racing for more as the heat was felt his chest. Noticing the rise and fall of Levi's chest, E leaned over and struck another returning to hover over him as he let the heat from the flames lazily dance over his skin as he directed it towards his inner thighs. Laughing a bit at his reaction, he decided to move past the fire play and blow out the flames atop the matches. With the matches out, he simply let his fingertips graze his skin, dancing ever so slightly over the most sensitive areas on his body earning shivers of arousal from Levi in response.

Reaching over to the side table for the third time, his fingers curled around the red candle and brought it over to the bed. Hovering the lip of the candle over Levi's skin he leaned down, his teeth grazing the edge of Levi's ear as he tilted the candle in his fingers. A splash of red liquid spilled over the edge landing on Levi's chest, immediately cooling the moment it spread over his cooled skin. Levi hissed as the heat registered in his mind, but it was soon replaced by pleasure the more the wax was dripped across his skin. Venturing from his chest, stomach, and his thighs, E let the cherry wax stain Levi's pale skin. As he began to squirm in place the more he was teased, the more E wanted to tease him harder.

Dismounting from the bed, E stepped over towards the vanity and picked up a metal bar with two large leather cuffs attached to it. Brandishing it about he walked to the edge of the bed where Levi lifted an ankle allowing himself to be placed within the restraints. Once one of his ankles was secured to the spreader bar, E turned back the vanity returning with various lengths of rope, a blindfold, and a single white feather. Levi inhaled sharply as the bar was retracted and E ran his hands up his thighs, grabbing the silk band of his boxers and pulling them off. With himself now fully exposed, there was chill present in the air causing him to shake for the moment. E chuckled lightly and reached for his left ankle to secure it to the other side of the spreader bar.

With him now cuffed to his own desire, he pulled the chains on Levi's front as he stood at the edge of the bed "Knees."

Levi rose to balance on his hands and knees awaiting the next motion of the game. E grabbed the first length of rope knotting it around his upper thighs, moving them farther down his leg as he continued. Each loop around his thigh was completed with a knot and a tie to the next section. Completing the actions for the right leg, he then tied a length around his hips connecting it to the sections of rope at his thighs by crossing the ropes in a diamond pattern crossing from his groin to just below his ass and back to the sections at his thighs. It was almost a perfect bond, however it wasn't complete and Levi knew that much as it was not his first time in bondage knots. As E continued binding him Levi slowed his breathing trying to prevent the ropes from rubbing him pleasurably.

E picked up very quickly that the ropes were doing their designated jobs. He slipped a finger beneath the ropes at the junction of his inner thigh, tugging it back causing a pleasurable friction as the rope rubbed against Levi. A light moan tumbled from Levi's lips as he felt the surge of endorphins rush over his body. E's ego inflated as he watched Levi's body tremble from just the simple motion. His body was sensitive which meant his job was going to be a lot easier than he thought it would be. With the new found discovery, he grabbed the blind from behind him and leaned over Levi's back to secure it around his mask and tie it behind his head. With his vision blacked out, Levi steadied himself for the most likely string of event that were about to unfold.

Another length of rope was winding its way around his chest, weaving down and around to his back forming an exquisite turtle shell bondage pattern down his back. With him successfully bound, his next motion was connecting his collar to the spreader bar between his ankles. One link of chain connected the final piece of the puzzle and so E grabbed the feather at his feet and began flittering it over his skin. Watching the shivers wrack his body as the combination of the heat of his breath against his skin and the feather raising the hair on his skin, provided an immense pleasure for him. His pleasure was almost as much pleasure as Levi was receiving at the opposite end of the spectrum.

Increasing the range of exposure, E returned his hand to the candle on the side table. With his breath at the nape of his neck, he let the feather in his left hand flutter of his chest while his right hand sensually dripped the candle wax down his back. The conflicting sensations began to push Levi's mind to the brink of desperation. He wanted to be dominated, he wanted the agonizing teasing to cease, he wanted to get what he came for and while he was doing that, what he really wanted was E. A whine left his lips as E's teeth scraped his nape, dripping more wax down his back as well as dragging the feather up his thighs. The more his knees began to quiver the more E was getting out of it as well. While Levi lived for the end result, E lived for the beginning.

Once he looked as though he could snap at any moment, E jumped down from the bed and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the arrangement on the vanity as well as a leather riding crop and a cylindrical cage. Without knowing the possibility of what was coming next, the muscles in Levi's stomach tensed, trying his best to prepare himself. The moment the sting from the leather crop rang against his skin a surprised yelp left his lips. Music to E's ears, he knotted his fist in the longer strands of Levi's hair pulling him back as he let the leather end of the crop sting his skin at the back of his right thigh. Another mewl left Levi's lips, completely unable to quell the overwhelming feelings pooling in his gut.

Dragging the leather over his skin, he let Levi anticipate the next spank. Leather connected to flesh in a light smack, pulling another moan from Levi's lips. Reaching down between his knees, he dropped the crop and secured his hands around the cylindrical cage specifically designed for orgasm denial. Slipping the cage around Levi's cock immediately earned a whimper from the man's lips, having known exactly what it was and its use. E only laughed delightedly and picked up the lubricant bottle, sloshing some of the contents into his hand. With his left hand he wrapped his hand in the chain stretching down Levi's stomach and pulled, sending Levi's face to the pillows beneath him.

With his back arched and his face practically buried in the pillows, E set to pushing a slicked digit into him. The immediate moan from the sudden entrance pleased E immensely, and so he sought to elicit a similar response as he continued. Thrusting in and out at a gentle rhythm he let Levi begin to push back onto him before he withdrew his fingers from him. Moving off the bed he grabbed the final object resting upon the counter of the vanity a pastel pink plug with a heat shaped handle and the writing "Princess" across the center of the heart. Returning to the bed he got back to the position he'd been in and leaned over Levi's shoulder as he slathered the end of the plug in lubricant before inserting it carefully into him.

A loud, arduous moan dripped from his lips "Haah!!~~~" At the sound of his pleading voice, E shivered and continued his action. Levi's hips pushed back against him as the handle of the plug remained in E's hand.

Dropping his voice to a husky, gravelly tone he whispered into Levi's ear "Is there something you want, A? If so you're going to have to tell me. I'm not a mind reader, haha."

At the chuckle E twisted the plug pulling it out before pushing it back as his body spasmed "Y-yes, s-sir."

Twisting a hand in his hair, E tugged, pulling his head up to hear him clearly "Tell me."

"I want you...I want your cock, inside me, ramming into me over and over again. Make me scream until I'm hoarse, make me mute."

Crawling off the bed to meet him face to face, E grabbed the riding crop and lifted his chin "Good boy, Levi."

His eyes enlarged as his name left E's lips "H--How do y-"

Lips forming in a snarl, E inched closer the masked face "How do I know your name, Levi Ackerman? Easy. Because you know mine. I'd be damned if I didn't recognize the dignified air surrounding you when you walked in here. I would never forget those sharp eyes, like the sky during a typhoon and just as damn destructive. Eyes of a grey-blue shade so foreboding it twists your stomach into knots. Your looks haven't changed since college." He scoffed as he flipped up the fox mask with the end of the crop. Flinging off the blindfold and the mask, he inched closer locking his gaze. The more he spoke, the more he found his words being laced with a venom more potent than that of a viper. Fury was swirling in E's eyes and Levi spent the time entranced by them trying to think of just where he'd known him from. The moment college had spilled from his lips, memories began to flood back of the eyes he was staring into. E's fingers grazed the edge of his mask before he ripped it off, staring back at Levi watching, searching his face for a reaction.

Suddenly the name connected to his lips, allowing it to leave his mouth "Eren Jaeger. You know I can have you blacklisted for this."

"Bingo. I'm surprised you could even remember my name. Yeah, I know you could, but are you going to?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously

Levi shook his head "I don't know. Why don't you tell me why you decided on me?"

"You came on to me, remember? I just couldn't believe my luck, my first crush....and my first heart break had strolled through my doors, stepped into my parlor, wanting to be dominated by me. You have no idea what you did to me, Levi. Can you blame me for wanting to agree to your direction?"

"I didn't do anything to you! I thought you were kidding! Do you remember who you even were in college?! You were the one of the best lacrosse players in the fucking nation! Against my better judgment I'll admit you're still just as incredibly attractive as you used to be and you wanted me to believe that you liked me? Yeah fucking right, I'd been teased for being gay by jocks all my damn life, I wasn't about to believe it again. I was the awkward gay nerd, one of the star lacrosse players was not going to have a crush on me."

The anger is his tone was suddenly overwhelmed with a twinge of hurt "What makes you think I wasn't serious?! I was practically falling all over myself to be with you! You were smart, gorgeous, kind, funny, even a bit of a loner but hell I didn't care. I thought that if I could find a way to get closer to you I'd be able to tell you what I thought of you, but my asshole friends decided to do it for me. In fact one of them is M's sub boyfriend. Jean? The one with two toned hair?"

Rolling his eyes Levi nodded as best he could "Mhmm, I remember him. It's been years, almost 8 years since I went to that college. Do you still feel that way for me?"

Smiling, he let a genuine laugh leave his lips as his eyes softened "Haha, it'd be hard not to feel that way. It may have been 8 years, but that's 8 years I never could get you out of my head. I mean, if so I think I may have it harder for you now. Look at yourself, you look so...perfect right now."

His expression changed in milliseconds, twisting into desire and lust "I see...then why don't you finish what you started? You still packing that killer body?"

Eren backed away from the bed removed his tie, stripped off his blazer, unbuttoned his shirt tossed it to the floor and wiggled out of his leather pants "I don't know, what do you think?"

Levi's eyes rolled over the tanned, chiseled core, muscled thighs, and over the biceps that could have crushed rocks "Y-yeah..you uh, certainly do now how about you give me what I asked for Eren?"

Stepping back to the bed Eren crawled behind him, twisting his fingers into the rope at his hips pulling him back "You forget your place here, Levi."

Voice ringing with a lightly laced sarcasm, Levi couldn't help the smile on his face "Excuse me, _master_. I deserve to be punished so why don't you _punish me_." With those words, the heart shaped plug was removed, the lubricant was lifted from the bed and Eren picked up a foiled package from the table. Ripping open the package with his teeth, he could no longer hold himself back. After years of wanting the man beneath him nothing was going to stop him from having him now. Levi heard the rip of the foil and prepared as he felt him enter him in one swift motion. Hands on his hips, fingers curled beneath the rope digging into his skin, Eren pulled Levi against him in harsh thrusts of his hips.

Pants left both their lips, in sync with one another's rhythm as they continued. Eren stretched his hand up to grab a fistful of his hair, using it as another tool to drag him harder into him. The harder he pushed, the more moans fell over Levi's lips and the more it spurred him to push himself. With the fast paced rate at which the two were pushing themselves, they both knew they were bound to end up hitting their climax a lot sooner than they had originally intended.

"Oh god--AH~~" A moan rolled from Levi's tongue so carelessly as he was pulled back to Eren's hip with a powerful yank. Eren reached around Levi's hips removing the cage from around his cock as he coiled his hand around him, making fast, short strokes in tandem with the thrusts and rolls of his hips. Levi's mind began to fog as the overwhelming ecstasy began to assault his nerves, washing over him like a wave. He couldn't believe that such a kid was so good at giving him exactly what he wanted while managing to rekindle the crush he too had secretly developed on the kid on in college. He'd assumed someone had figured out his crush and began teasing him about it, but it seemed that it'd been wrong to doubt the feelings of Eren just because of their separate social circles.

When the two finally collapsed, reaching their apex several thrusts apart, Eren sat to untying his bonds and releasing him from the devices he was attached to. Levi rolled over onto his back, once he was freed and Eren sat to cleaning up the room. As he caught his breath, Eren brought a new blanket from the closet and wrapped Levi inside it as he laid at his side, brushing his hair away from his face. Bending slightly under the touch, Levi turned his head over to him smiling.

He turned back to facing the wall "So....I have a confession to make...I had a crush on you in college as well. I thought someone had found out and you and your friends were teasing me about it."

Eren's eyes widened with the news as he shook his head "I'm sorry? You had a thing for me?!"

"Haha, yeah, I did. I mean, you were like a Greek god, anyone would have been stupid to not find you attractive."

"So what you're saying is, that I have a chance?"

Turning his head sharply, he stared at Eren whose eyes were gleaming with a radiant hope "I..uh, what? A chance for what?"

Eren smirked "How about you go out with me Saturday night? On me. We'll catch up.....discuss some _things_?" Levi began to weigh the pros and cons in his head just as Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed his chin, stealing his lips. "You always did think too much. You don't come here to think remember?"

Levi smiled lightly and agreed "Yeah, you're right. Sure, I'll go. Right now though, I wouldn't be able to move if I wanted to."

"Spoon and nap?"

"Sounds great, Eren."

"Alright, I'll watch over you. You get to sleep first, Levi." With a simple kiss to the forehead, Levi turned over as Eren draped his limbs over him delicately. His mind drifted to just how fate was a cruel mistress indeed, but by the time his mind tried to progress to any farther thoughts, he'd already begun slipping into sleep. Eren ran his fingers through the soft fuzz of the back of his undercut as he began to hear subtle snores echoing through the room. With a wide, satisfied smile, he let himself break his rules and close his eyes ready to do anything so long as it meant getting to spend time with the man he'd been chasing all his life.


	2. Show Me What You're Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an academy for those gifted with extraordinary powers, Eren Jaeger is a troublesome sophomore who has always managed to get on the wrong side of, arguably, the most powerful member of the school and the vice president of the school's disciplinary committee: Levi Ackerman. When his friend, Jean Kirschtein, invaded his mind one afternoon and projected "not safe for chemistry lab" scenarios, Eren lost control and caused an open flame to burn the cheek of Levi Ackerman. Accidentally beginning the third world war, powers collide dangerously in a spat between the two. Levi's tier 8 powers of complete atmospheric control versus Eren's tier 5 abilities of telekinesis and pyrokinesis - that's a no-brainer..........right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show Me What You're Made Of - BLW16 - Day 2 - Power

The bell for class rang and Eren Jaeger took his seat nestled away from his fellow students at the academy. In a school full of other people like him, yet very different, he found himself often keeping to himself. It was an odd place meant for those children with gifts reaching beyond the extraordinary. Everyone in the seats around him had a gift, a talent, to do something not the everyday, average human being could do. Due to the unrestrained fear from the mass population the academy was created to give these kids a place to hone their abilities, so that when they left they could fit in and blend in with society. In the recent years, the prejudice had dropped significantly and the academy was expanded upon to allow much more freedom for it's students.

Eren was one of the few students that hadn't exactly mastered his abilities, even though he was a sophomore. Of course, there were people that could never completely master their gifts but he didn't want to find himself being one of those people. Pyrokinesis, as well as telekinesis, were difficult powers to maintain an aspect of control over as they often related to the host's emotional state. Knowing that, one of his friends chose fit to bully him often as possible. His ability was a tier 6, the ability to manipulate a person's thoughts, make them see what he simply wished them to. Jean Kirschtein's ability often got others in trouble instead of himself as it was very easy for him to simply manufacture a thought into someone else's head and get away scott free. He often enjoyed doing that very thing to Eren to elicit a response from him.

Of all the tiers, he'd hoped Jean wouldn't have ended up on a higher one than him but somethings just didn't happen no matter how hard someone wished. Powers at the academy were graded on a scale of tiers from least to most powerful with tier 1 being the lowest and tier 8 being the highest. Eren was stuck at a tier 5, but those around him were all various tiers from 4 to 7. Classes were arranged by low class, middle class, and high class. Tiers 1-3 were low, 4-7 were middle and the highest class were the most powerful members: tier 8 students. As well as being the most uptight and the most powerful, tier 8 students were almost always on the disciplinary committee. They were there to use their powers to prevent others from fighting with their own, being able to control almost anything because of their higher ranked powers. The most powerful student in the school that he knew of could control the very atmosphere itself, control space, the wavelengths of light, gravity; whatever was around him he could control.

Just as he thought of the student, the jet black hair, striking blue eyes, and disciplinary committee arm band breezed right past him. His eyes couldn't help but follow him, his presence simply garnered attention. Just as much as he found the guy attractive, he also found himself loathing his very existence, with every molecule in his body. Levi Ackerman was the vice president of the disciplinary committee and was often the one set out to disrupt fights. Eren had found himself on the wrong side of Levi more times than once in his two years at the academy, but the first he'd always remember. Jean had weaseled his way inside his head without his approval and began constructing images. In order to get him out of his mind, he began trying anything which ultimately resulted in his emotions fraying and him blowing up an entire out building. Levi and Marco Bodt were called to handle the problem.

Marco Bodt was busy putting out the fire while Levi dealt with both he and Jean; by sucking all the oxygen out of the atmosphere surrounding them. It was a feeling he'd never forget so long as he lived, being trapped on the cusp of suffocation and breathing. Marco had created a deluge of rain to put out the fire but requested that Levi suck the oxygen out of the area to prevent it from catching fire once again. Letting the two of them go, he turned his attention to the burnt shambles of what had previous been the horticulture club's clubhouse. Marco, able to control every element, set to making it snow over them while he waited for Levi before going to write the two of them up for fighting. Since that first encounter, Levi had always been on his case, citing him for everything under the sun and always being the first one to stop his fighting by torturing him.

While the memories resurfaced thanks to seeing Levi stroll into their chemistry lab, Jean leaned over next him and began to project images into his mind. Suddenly, instead of seeing Levi assisting their professor by altering the atmosphere around a flame, he was seeing him staring back at him with 'come hither' bedroom eyes. Trying to shake the image free, he began to imagine other things trying to push Jean and his manipulated images from his brain. Levi was crawling on all fours towards him, dressed in his favorite black on black suit curling a beckoning finger towards him. Eren found himself practically drooling over himself as the image in his head proceeded. Rising to his knees, Levi began to remove his clothes, tantalizing him from the bed he was on. Once he was stripped down to a pair of a clingy eggplant purple boxers, his hand slipped into them and he laid back on the bed.

Eren's eyes were following the raise and fall of his abs, until he saw the motion of his hand in his boxers. Moaning out Eren's name as he touched himself was the last straw in Eren's mind. The flame Levi had been working with suddenly leapt from the burner lapping hungrily at Levi's cheek. Screaming, Levi turned his attention to Eren who'd just managed to successfully free his mind from Jean's warping ability.

"Oh, you! You get your ass up here Jaeger! You fucking did this to me!" As Levi's eyes began to focus on him, the temperature in the room plummeted. It began to grow hard to breathe as the oxygen in the room was being replaced by carbon dioxide. Rushing into the room, came a blur of black hair and tan, freckled skin by the name of Marco Bodt. His gentle exterior would normally be enough to calm down anyone. Marco placed his hand on Levi's whispering something into his ear before turning to the chemistry professor.

"Mrs. Marsters, you need to cancel this class. Now. Get them all out of here. Levi, calm down. He's not the only one in here that can manipulate fire." Marco's normally kind expression fell when he turned to the professor.

She nodded to him "Alright, class dismissed, we'll try this again on Monday."

"I KNOW THAT. That little goddamn firestarting punk had better watch his back! You can control your flames, he can't! I know it was him!" Levi's voice began to ring clearly through the hall as the students began to file out of the class. Jean couldn't stop his obnoxious horse laughter, while the hairs on Eren's neck were raised at just the sound of Levi's voice raising. He'd practically started World War III with one of, if not the strongest, student in the entire school. Levi could make his life a living hell and thanks to Jean-mother-fucking-Kirschtein that was more than likely going to happen. The very moment they exited the building, Jean walked over and draped his arm unceremoniously over his shoulders.

Eren knocked him up against the outside of the building, bristling at the gall he'd had "Don't you ever go into my head like that again!"

Jean gasped as the air left his chest "Ugh, man. Easy. Let up a bit, it was just a joke."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?! Stay the fuck out of my head Jean before I explode yours like a watermelon!" Just as Eren inched closer to Jean's face, the sky began to open, pouring down a seemingly endless monsoon of rain onto the two of them.

Looking around, Eren spotted Marco Bodt in the entryway of the building waving his hand "You guys looked like you needed to cool down. Now, go on, get back to your dorms before Levi walks out and finds you both out here. He'll want to split you apart atom by atom if he finds you." He waved a hand gesturing for them to go on about their business. Soaked to the bone, irritated, a bit frightened, and in some desperate need to relax Eren finally made it back to his dorm. The walk across the campus drenched had not been fun in the slightest, but he accepted his punishment for letting his anger, once again, get the better of him. He knew his anger got him into far more compromising situations and his mind would often drift back to the days when he first discovered his power.

"So, you burnt Levi Ackerman." His mind jolted to the only other person that could have possibly been in the room.

Sweeping his eyes across the room, he found his roommate tying up his long blonde hair into a ponytail "Dammit, Armin. You scared the shit outta me, man."

He shrugged as he wrapped a band around his ponytail "Sorry. So, you and Jean got into another fight?"

Eren groaned as he stood in his soaked clothes "Yeah...you know that all knowing power of yours is creepy as shit."

"I just guessed because you're wet and Marco likes drowning people when they fight. It was your chem class, which meant Jean was there and the rest was simple deductive reasoning. Now, you gonna tell me what happened?"

He arched an eyebrow suspiciously "Don't you know already?"

Armin walked across the room, rolling his eyes "No, I only have the knowledge of all things ever recorded. I don't know what he could have made you see. Thats in your head, not scattered about information in a book or online."

Eren turned his face away from Armin as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Fine, Jean went in and started projecting images of levi stripping and jacking off to me in my head. I got so flustered the flame Levi was working around flared up and burnt his cheek"

"Oh my good lord. Eren do you know what you've done?!" Armin's eyes widened before his palm hit his forehead.

Eren sighed as he began to strip out of his wet clothes "Nope but I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

Armin's attitude turn momentary frantic as he remembered Eren had 9 writeups in the year already "You pissed off Levi and now hes gonna be watching you like a hawk! You know if you get one more write up this year you'll be kicked out of the academy!"

"I know that, but that short, evil bastard doesn't like me anyway. I mean, how bad could it get?"

"Famous last words. Just please be careful. You know what, let's go to out tonight, make you feel better?"

"There's a party at Ymir's tonight we could hit."

"Sounds good to me, what time is it?"

"I think in like an hour and a half. It's already 6, right?."

"Yeah, alright lets get ready." Armin grinned and headed off to his bedroom to begin getting ready for a party a friend of theirs was having. Eren was thankful for Armin and his great ideas for cheering him up. He hadn't even thought of going to the party due to running the risk of bumping into Levi while he was out. It would, however, be an opportunity to get a little wasted and have a good time with his friends. As far as he was concerned nothing was going to stop him from having fun that night, even if that meant he had to get so drunk that Armin would be carrying him back to their room. With that in mind, he decided to dress for the occasion, a pair of tight skinny jeans he could barely remove sober, a white v-neck, his high top converses, and a hoodie. He'd normally strip when too drunk so thankfully he'd struggle getting the outfit off should he get past that point.

When the two were both showered and dressed, they began their walk off to Ymir's place. It wasn't too far away from their dorm as she was an upperclassman and got prime use of the apartments that were rented out to students. The building was about as basic as to be expected of a school based living arrangement, however, Ymir and, her roommate, Christa had managed to turn the place into a rather posh apartment. Christa seemed to be the eye for design while Ymir didn't care and would have had everything monochromatic if she'd been give the reigns.

The two had arrived a few moments after the party had really gotten started. They were ushered in by a redheaded girl in a sparkling red dress, with the slimmest waist and largest bust Eren had ever seen. The woman was like a real life replication of Jessica Rabbit. Armin looked as though he was about to drool on himself before Eren remembered one key thing about Ymir: her tier 7 ability was flawless shapeshifting. Rolling his eyes at her, she shifted back to herself in front of him, now resembling a taller brunette woman with her shoulder-length hair pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in a casual suit.

"Welcome to the party boys. Good to see you both. Beers are in the fridge everything else is on the counter. Grab a drink and meet me in the second room at the end of the hall. We're gonna have some fun tonight." With a wink she turned her head over her shoulder and headed off into the small gathering of people. Eren shrugged it off and poured himself a Jack and Coke while Armin stuck with a beer. Wondering what it was Ymir had in mind, the two of them decided to head down the hall and into the last room at the end of the hallway. Knowing Ymir it could have been anything but they braved it, and opened the door to the room noticing that two people had already gathered in the room, Jean Kirschtein being one of them.

He raised a glass to them, as Christa, a small blonde girl capable of controlling minds, was seated to his right. He groaned and Armin took the seat to his left while Eren sat beside Armin not wishing to speak to Jean after the day's events. A few moments after making idle conversation with Christa, Ymir stepped into the room along with a second familiar face with the same band of freckles as Ymir; Marco. He'd known Ymir and Marco were cousins and expected to see him there. He didn't have a problem with Marco, in fact, he rather liked him but at times he could be a little more sassy than he seemed. Not knowing who was going to come through the door turned his stomach, but Armins smile reassured him it'd be alright.

Ymir took a seat beside Christa, and Marco took his beside Ymir. It seemed the circle of seats were only missing three other people. Someone he'd not expected to see waked through the door, causing him to rise to his feet and wrap them in a tight, potentially rib crushing, embrace. Midnight hair framed the sharp, pale featured face of his adopted sister, Mikasa. He hadn't seen her in a couple days knowing that she was busy with her exams coming up and all the work she had to do in her 8 class. Her ability to warp reality landed her in the top classes at the school, however, she was one of very few tier 8 students who'd flat out refused to be a part of the disciplinary committee. Her only goal was to get her degree, control her power, take care of Eren, and leave.

She smiled before smacking him on the back of the head "That's for what I've heard through the grapevine today." He whimpered at her tone and accompanied her over to the seats where she'd take her place beside him. The next two, and final, members of the game came strolling in. Eren's eyes felt as though they'd grown so large they were about to explode inside his skull. Hanji Zoe, a tier 8 student, was walking in with none other than Levi, dressed in a black on black, via a casual blazer, jeans, and a button up. Feeling an intense blush creep into his cheeks discoloring their normally tan hue to a rosy flush, he turned his head sharply.

Hanji, the brunette girl he was with, took a seat next to Mikasa and so Levi was left to sit beside Marco, leaving only a mere 2 seats between he and Eren. The temperature of the room dropped and everyone suddenly felt a chill rush over their skin. Hanji's hand was suddenly placed on Levi's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. When the temperature returned to it's normal ambient temperature, Ymir decided to stand and take her place in the center of the room.

"Alright, so how about we get the game on a roll? We're gonna have a bit of fun tonight. Marco, Levi, remember, when you're here you aren't on the committee, so chill out. We're going to be playing Truth or Dare adult version. Pick a person in the room, then pick Truth or Dare. The trick is, however, that you can't repeat your choices back to back, and if you pick truth your pansy ass is taking a shot. The person that was picked has to go next and in the first round no one can be selected more than once. So have fun ladies, we're gonna start with Christa." Ymir turned her caramel eyes toward the petite blonde, as a wide smile curved her thin lips.

Pausing in thought, she tilted her head and then prepared herself "Uh, Hanji. How about a truth?"

The girl swiveled her head towards the blonde, adjusting her rectangular framed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose "Hmm, alright. I got one, are you and Ymir fucking?"

Slamming back her shot, she grinned and tossed a playful wink towards Ymir "We are."

Hanji nodded approvingly and began her turn "Alright, good job. Uh, I say dare from....Levi."

Levi groaned but agreed "I dare you to go get me another beer without using your powers. No teleportation, no portals, no nothing."

"Fine." She rose from her chair and left the room, returning a few moments later with two long neck, brown bottles.

He took one from her hands, raised it to his lips and resigned himself to his fate "Alright, gimme a dare Marco."

"Alright, since there are only 2 of us in this room that know, how about you tell us the real extent of your powers, all of them." With a grin, Marco leaned back in his chair.

After another swig of his beer he waved a dismissing hand "It's not that impressive. I can split something down to it's individual atoms, create singularities, control the atmosphere down to it's chemical makeup, oh, and I'm telepathic." Eren's stomach knotted in that very moment unaware of his telepathy ability. Everyone else seemed to be a bit surprised, but ultimately in awe of his abilities. He was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Marco smiled "Good, see, no one knew about that telepathy. Alright, Jean, give me a dare"

Immediately regretting his decision, Marco watched as a smug smile spread over Jean's face "Kiss me, Freckles."

"Ugh, alright. Close your eyes." Jean did as he was told, so he wouldn't have seen the blue flames licking Marco's lips as he leaned in to place a fiery kiss to Jean's cheek.

His skin sizzled and hissed as Marco pulled away from his skin, leaving a burn in the shape of his perfect lips "Oww! Goddamn! What the fuck?!"

Ymir chuckled "Ahaha, surely you didn't think a kiss from Marco was free? He's a lot smarter than to give a flea like you a kiss. All that touched you were those flames!"

Jean whipped his head around to Marco, who blew him a kiss of smoke, facetiously "Hey, you didn't specify. Loopholes, huh."

With the wink he tossed him, Jean felt his blood boil but turned his attention to Ymir "Ymir, dare me."

Rubbing her hands together as if she were an old, comic-book villain, she leaned back in her seat "Alright. I heard through the grapevine that it was because of you that Levi got burnt. What'd you make Eren see to cause him to loose control?"

Erens heart lurched as his stomach began flipping at just the idea of Jean releasing the images that he unleashed in his head "Jean......"

Jean shrugged "Sorry, Eren, a dare is a dare. I projected some images of Levi stripping down to his skivvies. Right as it got not safe for chem lab, he got flustered, tried to push me from his mind, and ended up causing the flame to flare up and burn Levi."

The expression on Levis face contorted into one of disgust and anger "Excuse me?! How the fuck do you even know what I look like under my clothes?"

"Artistic integrity, besides, I didn't hear Eren complaining about it! Huh, Eren?" Jean turned his attention to see Eren ready to explode something, or someone.

Levi growled as he stood up, dropping his beer at his feet "So you're the reason I have this nasty ass burn on my fucking face?!

Eren stands up and tries to stop him from going after Jean, even if he himself wanted to "Don't get pissed at him, this is my fault. You wanna blame somebody, short stack, you blame me. I should know not to let Jean get to me by now but he's still my friend so back off."

A lull in the temperature began and everyone stayed back "Yeah, you're right, because you've been at the academy for years and you still don't have any fucking control! The high school level freshman have more fucking control than you. I say we push you back a few classes until you learn."

Inching closer, Eren stepped up to Levi's face "Oh step off you pretentious prick. You think just because you're an 8 and born with such, natural control that all of us have it? Fuck you! We're not all perfect and you need to back the fuck off before something happens to you."

With the threat in play, Levi met his challenge "Oh and you're gonna challenge me? You're a pathetic 5 tier. What can you hope to do to me, huh?"

"Let's finally find out." Eren's voice deepened to a serious tone as Levi stared back at him, ferocity evident within his storming gaze.

Ymir rose from her seat as did Mikasa "Alright, out. Both of you, out. No fighting here. You wanna wreck the place, you do it outside. Mikasa take your brother home or have Armin do it." Mikasa went to grab Eren's arm but he jerked clear of her touch. Levi was already out of the door, beer in his hand as Hanji tried to plead with him to stay and finish the game. He obviously had no wishes to continue and the temperature of the room rose as soon as his feet were across the threshold. With him seeing him walk out the door, Eren was already pushing clear of everyone in the room and rushing down the hall, through the other party guests in the den, and then headed out the door where he saw Levi turning around the corner of the building.

Following him quickly, he caught up to him just as he got past the second building on the way back to his dorm "Hey, I'm not done with you."

Levi turned on his heels, scowling as he saw Eren "Doesn't matter, I'm done with you before I do something stupid. You know, a little self control.....actually oh wait, that is something you know nothing about."

He turned to walk off but Eren grabbed his forearm, preventing his departure "Oh hell no you don't! I'm here to settle this right now. You don't fucking like me and I wanna know why! What, because I have an anger problem and sometimes I let emotions get the best of me? I'd rather have that problem than be a heartless, emotionless bastard like you!" The moment the words left his lips, he instantly regretted spewing them. Pressure in the air dropped and Eren began to feel his chest constricting. Remembering the feeling of suffocation, he knew that Levi was slowly sucking the oxygen from the air, replacing it with carbon dioxide. As he tried to focus on breathing, he'd neglected to see the hand that pushed his chest to the back of the building with more strength than he;d imagined. Whatever air was left in his lungs had been expelled the moment he collided with the brick of the building.

Levi was inches from his face, forearm now pressed against his throat making it harder for Eren to breathe "You think I was born with control?! Do you know how many people I killed at 13 when I discovered my powers?! Do you know what that's like, No? Then shut the fuck up. I say you need to learn control because I've seen first hand what happens when people like you can't control it! You think I'm heartless? Emotionless? I don't give a shit, because that's not true. I cared enough for my mother before she died leaving me to fend for myself in a world I didn't know. I cared enough when my Uncle came to raise me, and instead did nothing but abuse me. I may not act like I don't have feelings Jaeger, but do not assume that I'm not a great actor. There most certainly are people I care for in this world, I care enough to make sure everyone is properly educated in control so no one has to fucking get hurt again, by people like us, monsters, like us!"

Eren's eyes turned to slit pupils as he stared down at the raging short man, his hair beginning to lengthen to his shoulders. As the first part of his transformation was complete his ears pointed, the ends of his hair began to turn a deep crimson red to match his pupils. His skin remained it tanned tone, only as tribal markings appeared over it twisting, twirling, spiraling over his fingers, wrists, forearms and biceps until they connected at his chest.

"You think you killed people and it gives you a right to tell someone when they should control themselves?! How about you take a goddamn seat, Levi, all of us have at some point killed someone because of our powers!" Eren grabbed him by the lapel pushing him away from him.

Levi froze in his place, returning the oxygen to the air in hopes that whatever he'd done, it would reverse it. He was wrong, and even more confused, as the power Eren was displaying was not in Eren's dossier. He knew then that his rage was beginning to spiral out of control. Using the one weapon he had that wouldn't harm him any farther, he decided to use his telepathy to go inside his mind and see what he could do as he stared down those haunting eyes.

He began digging around through countless memories until he found one that would set him apart from others, while also making him realize that he and Eren were not very different. The moment his eyes watched the memory of Eren at 15 discovering his currently unleashed power, it was the same moment he watched Eren kill his own father. Empathy abilities were often linked to telepathy and as he began to watch the horrific scene unfold in his head the more his own emotions began to mix with Eren's causing a flood of despair and heartache. Searching farther, pushing himself to bypass the grief, depression, and anger overwhelming Eren, he found one bit of information that he knew he could use and maybe, just maybe, manage to quell the rage in him.

Withdrawing from his head Levi put a hand to Eren's face and leaned forward on the tips of his toes to connect his lips to Eren's. Weaving his fingers through Eren's shaggy hair, he tugged, using it as leverage to pull him down to his level making it easier for him. Eren's transformation began to recede, his hair began to shorten back to it's regular length and his ears rounded while his tattoos began to dissolve back into his flesh. A bit confused by the events taking place, Eren became hesitant in the kiss, but Levi pulled him back to his chest. A brief moment of brazenness rushed over him and he bent down to grab Levi's thighs hoisting him up as he pushed him against the wall.

Levi smirked smugly as Eren stared wide eyed and dropped him to his feet "Don't look so surprised, if anyone here should be the surprised one it should be me. I didn't know demon physiology was a power of yours. That'll make you a tier 8 and you're gonna have to attend different classes."

Suddenly remembering his hidden power, he pulled back from him "What....I mean, yeah, I know. It's why you're not gonna tell anyone about it. I'm just wondering, though, why'd uh....why'd you kiss me?"

Levi's grin curled the edges of his lips as he tugged Eren's wrist "Because I saw that you liked me. I saw some other things, but we can discuss it later. I saw what Jean played in your head when you gave me this nasty burn. I happen to find you very attractive, Jaeger. Now, I recall asking what a pathetic 5 tier could do to me and you suggested we finally find out. Well, I'm game. How about you come back to my apartment with me and show me just what you've wanted do to me? Show me what you're made of, Eren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of this chapter: http://kagekii.tumblr.com/post/142509369349/bottom-levi-week-2016-day-2-power-i-drew-this
> 
> Artist: Kagekii - AKA cupcakelevi 
> 
> I appreciate it greatly, love. Here's to our next collab! 
> 
> ~Snuggles, Smooches, & Screeches Neko


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about best laid plans? They always go awry. Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman are spending their 3rd year anniversary together at a friend's hunting cabin to get away from it all. Eren prepares to make one of the biggest decision of his life while there, yet everything seems to be falling apart around them. Levi and Eren are forced to deal with a string of bad luck as they try to make it through just the first day of their weekend. Wrong turns, skunks, lost keys, broken toes, and a slip of the tongue end up ruining their first day all before 8pm. Yet somehow through all their bad luck, they manage to turn a shitty anniversary into a fun......engagement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Laid Plans - BLW16 - Day 3 - Affection

Before the upcoming, and much needed, vacation that had been planned for their anniversary Eren Jaeger had decided that it was about time to make the biggest decision of his life. While his boyfriend was at work, Eren spent his time sneaking around his back. Three weeks had gone by as he tried to creep his way around the ever vigilant eye of Shingeki county's chief deputy. It was difficult planning out what needed to be done, but he had to do it in secret in secret. Sneaking around proved to be rather dangerous when it came to being in love with Levi Ackerman. Being a police officer had given his boyfriend the ability to detect bullshit from a mile away but he knew that when Levi began sneaking around as well, that something was up. Eren wondered what it was that had Levi avoiding his gaze as well, thinking that maybe his surprise had been ruined.

When Levi came home Friday night before the departure to their vacation destination, Eren knew that his surprise hadn't been discovered. Levi seemed to be in a rather good mood considering having come off a 16 hour shift. There was a long drive ahead of them to get to the cabin Levi's friend had so kindly allowed them to use for the weekend. An almost 6 hour drive to get to the hunting cabin wasn't exactly the best part of the vacation but it ensured they'd get what they wanted. Having both been raised in smaller towns, they wanted to get away from the loud hustle and bustle of the city opting to vacation in the mountains. In an isolated place they'd be able to spend their 2 days off together with each other, no distractions, no annoying neighbors, just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

Eren had some plans up his sleeve while away and he'd have been completely ignorant to assume that Levi hadn't anything devious planned. It was, after all, their 3rd anniversary together and he knew that Levi wasn't one for extravagance but he'd always managed to plan something breathtaking. Theatrics and elaborate gestures of affection were not his strong suit either, the two were just a couple dorks in love with one another and couldn't have even pulled off something that required a grand illusion if they'd wanted. Simple things such as just being able to sit down and eat with one another and watch a movie were all that they needed in one another. Just the fact that something so simplistic could be so overwhelmingly satisfying was one of the factors in knowing that Eren's choice, was the right one. 

The two had awoken at 4:40 in the morning to get ready to make the drive out to the cabin. While Levi had always managed to be the last of them to bed and yet somehow always the first to rise. Eren found himself struggling to crawl out of bed before the sun had risen even if he'd been the one that'd gone to sleep first. Levi smiled, knowing how hard he was to wake in the mornings, rolled over kissed his forehead, ruffled his hair and headed off to the bathroom to begin getting ready. Eren turned over onto his back for a few moments, groaning at the early time, before deciding to get out of bed and finish packing his things. Once finished he got dressed and waited for Levi to finish his preening in the bathroom before walking in to do the same.

By 6am the two of them were finally in the car and ready to start the drive to the cabin "Eren, do you really think it's a good idea for you to drive there?"

Levi's apprehension to him driving his car was clear but Eren smiled and placed his hand on his knee "I'll be fine. I've driven in the country before I know that the GPS can't always be trusted. You didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I don't want you driving. It'll be alright, just go to sleep babe."

Sighing, Levi twined his fingers with Eren's "If you say so, just don't get us lost. Erwin's known to prefer his hunting grounds in the middle of fucking nowhere so the cabin is gonna be tricky to find since you've never been before. Wake me up when you got through the town before getting to the cabin." 

Eren squeezed his hand reassuringly "Sure thing. I'll be careful, now get some rest." Levi smiled gently before leaning his head against the door and letting himself soon fall into a light slumber. While the drive began Eren was rather sure of his own driving abilities. Everything had started swimmingly, for the first two hours of the drive. Once the city and smaller towns were no longer able to be seen in his rearview, he took a deep breath and turned on the GPS navigation. With another 4 hours to go he began relaxing, turning up the radio just a bit to hear but not loud enough to wake Levi. Just as he began to relax, however, a gentle drizzle began falling.

Assuming it to be no problem, Eren continued at his speed, until the drizzle progressed into a heavy deluge of rain. With the windshield wipers unable to clear the windshield from the downpour of rain, Eren's ability to see decreased tenfold. Unable to completely see where he was going, and with no GPS signal, Eren drove slowly but decided to continue, not wanting to wake Levi to have him drive there. The seemingly never ending monsoon of rain began to let up as he made it father into the countryside, almost another hour into the drive. When Eren took a dirt road turn, he began to wonder just where he'd turned as there was no mention of a dirt road until making it to the cabin.

Unfortunately for him, Levi had woken as the car began to jar driving down the gravel road. Rubbing his eyes, Levi sat up and looked out the window.

"Uh, Eren......where are we?" Turning to his boyfriend, he began to see the blank expression turning frantic.

Eren cringed "I uh, I don't know......there was a big storm. I couldn't see and we don't have GPS signal nor cell signal."

Levi sank his head to his knees "God. Eren, did you even pay attention to the directions?! Pull the car over, I can get us there from here. You're so lucky I grew up around here." Complying to the demand, Eren pulled the car off to the side of the road and switched places with Levi. Leaning his head on the window, he watched as Levi backtracked his way through the storm. Watching Levi, he'd seen that he'd made his fair share of wrong turns during the downpour. Slouching down in his seat, he'd wished he could have sunken completely into the seat and disappeared.

"It's alright, don't sulk. We'll just be a little late arriving." Levi looked over to see the pout forming across Eren's face.

He nodded lightly and returned his attention out the window "Thanks....I'm sorry I got us lost."

Chuckling lightly, Levi shook his head "It's okay, to be honest, with you driving I kind of expected it. You can't drive for shit, you haven't had to drive anywhere since you moved to the city."

Eren rolled his eyes and huffed "Hmpf, that's because we live 5 minutes away from the gym. I'm a personal trainer, Levi, I need to be in shape. I can do that by simply walking to work and working out while I'm there. Some of us don't eat donuts, sit on their ass in a patrol car, and have coffee."

Levi turned an icy glare towards him "Oh, excuse me, but you do realize this donut eating, coffee drinking, cop defends this county from wingnuts right? I get shot at, I have been shot, need I remind you of last year. I do not just sit on my ass in a patrol car, thank you very much."

Upon hearing the pang of frustration in his voice Eren turned to him and apologized "I'm sorry. I know that. Please, let's not remember last year, it hasn't even been a year yet. Your core still isn't as strong as it used to be."

"Do you ever not work? Geez, I haven't heard you complaining about my core in....oh wait, since last week. Look, I was medically cleared to be back on duty and so I am. Now, let's focus on getting to the cabin so we can start relaxing, you know, there is a hot tub on the deck..." Levi arched an eyebrow suggestively towards him.

"Oh there is, is there? Sounds like fun. Didn't you say there's a lake too? I'm sorry for that, but it's my job to notice stuff like that, Levi. I know you're gonna say you're as healthy as an ox no matter what anyone else has to say. I just want to get to the cabin, relax, and enjoy our anniversary."

"Yeah, there's a lake too. I'm glad to see you know me so well after these years. Just another, I don't know, 5 hours or so before we can do that." Levi diffused the growing hostile situation with a few calm, light hearted words and returned his attention to driving. Eren found himself thinking back to the night he received a call that brought his world crashing down around. His life had frozen that night, everything had seemed so surreal, the lights, the sirens, the rush of people around him as he entered the emergency room, even his tears hadn't felt real as time slowed. All he could remember was seeing Levi rushed into emergency surgery still in his torn, blood drenched uniform. It was that night, in those hours spent by his bedside, that he knew what he wanted for the rest of his life: a life with Levi.

Going over the past in his head, only made him sure of the future as he planned it. He knew that he was making the right choice and no one would be allowed to tell him otherwise. As the thoughts began to swirl in his mind he began finding himself nodding off. For several hours he slept, doing what he'd wished Levi had done instead. By the time he awoke they were now completely surrounded by dense forest on both sides of the road. Eyes focusing on the radio, he noticed the time was around noon and they should be arriving at the cabin at any moment. Looking over to Levi he laughed, seeing him singing along to the radio as if he thought no one would see nor hear him.

"I love it when you sing." Eren laughed as he watched a furious magenta hue sweep across his cheeks. 

Levi looked to Eren as he rubbed his neck "Oh...uh...thanks. I didn't know you were awake."

With a light grin, Eren laid a hand on his thigh "I know you didn't...so how much longer until we're at the cabin? I feel like we're gonna get murdered and eaten by incestuous cannibals out here." 

Smirking, Levi nodded "It does, but hey, you made a wrong turn so it's possible. Anyway, bad jokes aside, it should be about another 40 minutes or so." 

"Sounds good, can't wait to get there and relax with you." Eren winked and Levi turned his eyes back to the road, however, his suddenly white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel hadn't gone unnoticed. Laughing internally, Eren turned his attention to the stereo, turning it up to sing along to the music horribly and off key. Levi slowed the car as they approached a dirt driveway nestled in the thick of the forest. Pulling into the driveway, Levi drove the car up a long, winding path that lead right up to a rustic log cabin with green metal roof in the center of a clearing. Forest surrounded the large cabin on all sides except the back which was open as a thin creek meandered it's way through the land.

As Levi parked the car Eren stretched and unbuckled his seatbelt, preparing to gather the luggage and head inside. Levi removed his seatbelt, opened the door and Eren followed as they both began to grab their luggage and head to the door. When they sat down their bags at the front door, Levi began digging around in his pockets for the key to the cabin. Frantically searching it seemed as though Levi was having difficulties locating the key.

"Eren did I give you the key?" Levi looked to Eren as he pulled the pockets of his jeans out to ensure the key was not inside them.

He shook his head "Nope....do not tell me...you lost the key?!"

"I did not......well, that I know of....oh shit."

"What?"

"You remember this morning when I was double checking everything and I sat my keys on the counter?"

"Yeah."

"The key wasn't on my keys, it was by itself. I about bet it's still sitting on the counter. FUCK."

Eren pushed his hand to his head "Ugh, god. How could this weekend get any worse?! What now, break in, call Erwin?"

Levi rolled his eyes "No, idiot. It'd take 6 hours for him to get here plus he's on duty tonight. I'm gonna have to call a locksmith to come and replace the locks. God only knows how long that'll take, the nearest town is almost an hour away." The two fought the urge to tear their hair out, and Levi walked over to the car to call a locksmith to come out to the house while Eren sat on the porch swing. 

"Good news and bad news. Good news, I was able to get a hold of a locksmith and they'll be here shortly."

"Bad news?"

"It's a Saturday, and that means I get charged a weekend fee. It's gonna cost around $350 dollars to have them come out and I had to call Erwin to tell him about it."

Leaning against his shoulder as he joined Eren on the swing, Eren ran his fingers through his hair "I should not have asked how much worse it could have gotten. I guess now it's a waiting game." Levi gave into the feeling as he laid against him, while they awaited the arrival of the locksmith. After the allotted hour the locksmith had shown up and set to work replacing the locks which in itself took almost an hour. By the time the man was finished, Eren and Levi were allowed into the cabin and out of $367.92. Neither of them were happy with their current situation but they accepted it as part of life and moved on. 

Once inside the cabin, Levi put his hand on Eren's chest "Stay here."

Watching his hand go to the small of his back, Eren put a hand on his shoulder "Levi....."

"Shh. There's something moving around upstairs. I'm gonna go clear it, I'll be right back. Go stand in the kitchen." Eren obeyed him as he began to hear the rustling noises coming from upstairs. The moment Levi pulled the firearm from it's holster he began heading up the stairs. Watching him stealthily sneak up the stairs, Eren did as he was told and walked into the kitchen waiting to hear from Levi. While in the kitchen Eren pulled his phone from his pocket and checked for cell signal just in case he needed to call the police department. His mind was busy as he got a text message from a friend and didn't hear Levi shout downstairs about what was happening. 

Looking up from his phone as he heard something running rampant in the house, Eren saw a blur of black run by him. Assuming that a cat had somehow made it's way into the house he chased after the small animal. Just as the creature dashed behind the dining table, Eren bent down and outstretched his arms to catch the little bundle of fur. As he tried to see behind the table, he was suddenly met with a barrage of repugnant liquid that began to sting his eyes and burn his nostrils. Upon inhaling the odor it was more than certain what he'd been chasing had not been a cat, but a small, very defensive skunk. 

Rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen, Levi raised his arm over his nose and mouth "Oh good god, it sprayed. Eren, didn't you hear me when I told you to open the backdoor to let it out?......Eren?" As he walked closer and the scent began to assault his nose, he noticed Eren's shirt and pants covered in the revolting liquid. Groaning, he side stepped around Eren and opened the back door giving the small creature it's opening to run. The moment the door was open and the skunk realized it was no longer cornered it took the opportunity and fled leaving Eren and Levi in the kitchen, to bathe in the skunk scented air.

Levi bent down and Eren rolled his eyes "I know, I know."

"Hahaha, I can't believe you got sprayed. Hopefully there's some stuff here to help with that. I need baking soda, vinegar, dish soap, and peroxide. I might have to make a run to town." Levi tried to hold back his laughter but failed as Eren pouted.

"I'll go with y-"

"Oh hell no you won't. You are not getting skunk smell in my car. You're gonna stay here, strip off your clothes, and I do mean all of them, we're gonna burn them and then you're gonna get in the damn shower. When I get back you're gonna take another one too. Now, I'm actually gonna run to town just to be on the safe side. I'll be back shortly." Levi rose to his feet and grabbed the car keys to head out. Eren sighed and tried his best to avoid getting the scent anywhere it wasn't. Pulling off his clothes was an easy task, so he began to strip down and toss his clothes outside. Once completely undressed he headed upstairs to the master bathroom.

He located the bathroom inside their bedroom and headed to the shower, prepared to spend his night suffocating from the aroma wafting off his skin. After a long, hot, shower the odor was unfortunately still lingering to his skin. Wrapping a towel around him, he stepped out of the shower stall and waited for Levi to arrive back home. So far the vacation that he wanted to be perfect was now going so far to other end of the scale and it wasn't even 6pm. His mind began to plan out ways to help counteract the negative experiences of the day so far, but when it came down to it he had only one idea in mind.

Levi returned an hour and a half later, meaning that he had to have sped the entire way to and from town in order to get back. Eren was sitting in the bathroom when he came up to the room with a large mixing bowl, gloves, and a bag of the aforementioned necessities for de-skunking a human. His eyes rolled over Eren shamelessly before sitting down on the bed to begin mixing the concoction to remove the malicious odor from Eren's skin. Once he was finished mixing the liquid he ordered Eren into the bathroom.

"Oh? Why don't you join me in the shower? I can't reach all of my back you know?" Eren batted his eyes towards him, providing a glowing smile that he just couldn't resist.

Levi pulled off his jacket and reluctantly agreed "Fine, fine. I'll be in a second, go ahead and start the shower. Oh and unless you wanna be a pretty new blonde, I suggest you keep that shit away from your hair." Eren mentally danced as he conned him into his plan. As he removed his towel and turned on the shower he grabbed the bowel and began to slather the contents onto his skin scrubbing as he did so. Levi strolled leisurely into the bathroom pushing him aside as he maneuvered into the shower alongside him. He took the bowl from his hands, carefully avoiding the stream of water, and began applying the solution to his back letting his fingernails rake over his skin. 

As he felt the pressure of his nails rolling down his back he let out a light groan, letting a hand find Levi's hip "Careful with those nails, baby."

"Sorry, but it needs to be scrubbed into your skin. I'll be more careful. You're lucky that I love you enough to do this in the first place." Completely avoiding the directive Eren was going, Levi continued letting the pressure off his fingertips. Eren rolled his eyes and continued to scrub his chest and legs where most of the spray was lingering. Thankfully after a few moments the scent was beginning to lessen and it appeared that Levi's home skunk-be-gone remedy had worked. With all the mixture off his skin and his back to the stream of water, he was now facing Levi wearing only a cunning smirk.

Wrapping an arm over his hip, he jerked him into his chest while his lips found his neck "So....thanks for your help. I think you deserve a reward....huh?" Letting his hand slide down his back, he hovered his hand at his lower back before letting it fall lower. Levi let out a light gasp as his hand slid between his thighs and back up again. Deciding that he agreed with him, Levi wrapped his fingers into his shaggy, wet hair and pulled him towards him, connecting their lips in a fevered passion. Pushing him against the shower wall with a loud thud, Eren allowed his hands to explore Levi's body without pause. His hand slipped between his thighs as he pulled from his lips to lavish his skin with gentle nips and fiery kisses. 

His teeth scraped over Levi's neck causing him to pull the strands of hair wrapped around his fingers. Surprising him, Eren moved backwards, only to hit the side of wall with his elbow causing an aluminum bottle of shaving cream to fall from it's ledge. As Eren moved to dodge the incoming bottle, Levi's eyes had remained closed and he hadn't seen the falling bottle nor having a way to know his left foot was in it's path. Striking the top of his foot, the edge of the bottle connected to the bone of Levi's foot causing him to spew a mountain of obscenities and push Eren away from him. He groaned and stormed out of the shower, limping the way over to the tub completely ignoring the fact he was dripping wet.

"Goddamn it! Fuck!" Levi pulled his foot up to examine it, prodding it gently.

Eren cleared any remaining soap from his body and grabbed a towel as he got out "Levi, are you alright?!"

Levi's eyes narrowed towards him "No. I'm not. You fucking idiot! I just fractured two of my toes! From a goddamn can of shaving cream!! I can't tell anyone about this!"

Unable to choke back his giggle, Eren laughed "Haha, yeah the last thing you can say is "my fiance was about to fuck me in the shower and I pulled his hair because he was teasing me and I made him elbow the wall because it was a tiny shower, a shaving cream can fell on my foot and here we are." that might not be received well."

Scowling, Levi whipped the towel from Eren's waist "Uh huh, keep talkin----wait what..."

Suddenly realizing he let loose his plans, Eren reached over and grabbed the towel on the side of the tub "Uh, nothing, absolutely nothing. Anyway, didn't you want to go to the lake? Let's go to the lake and watch the sunset. It's almost 7:30 we have to hurry." Eren hurried out of the room hoping that Levi wouldn't chase him out of the room and prod him for more information but he knew better. Just as he began pulling clothes from his luggage Levi walked out with the towel secured around his waist.

Hands on his hips, Levi's sharp eyes began to pierce his resolve "Oh no. Not that fast, Eren. I know you do not think I'm gonna let that slide. Care to explain, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Eren pulled at his hair as he moved to sit on the bed, pulling Levi into his lap "Ugh, look, so far this weekend has sucked ass. We've had luck shit on us and I just had it do it again. It just word vomited, okay? I wanted this weekend to be great. I had so many plans, and now they're ruined. I wanted to ask you to marry me, Levi. I knew that the moment I saw you at the hospital I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I was gonna ask you at the lake, I was gonna sing our sing and I was gonna make it amazing but it seems like every time I try to do something it goes to hell. I'm sorry that this anniversary weekend is ruined."

Levi placed his hands to Eren's cheek "I can't believe you. This is the shittiest start of an anniversary that we have ever had."

"I kno-"

"Let me finish. It may be the shittiest start of an anniversary, but we're gonna turn it into the best start of an engagement. I took these days off because I had the same idea. Your ring is in my suitcase, Eren." Levi got down from Eren's lap but was pulled back immediately.

"Then I guess I should ask officially huh?" Eren smiled and grabbed the jacket from the floor he'd planned on wearing to the lake, taking a black velvet box out of the chest pocket. Popping open the top of the box, he revealed a black an silver band. "Levi Ackerman, will you marry me?"

Levi smiled and pushed him back against the bed "Of course I will! I love you, even if you just fractured two of my toes."

"Sorry about that. Here, haha, take your ring. So much for our plans now, huh." He removed the ring, sliding the band over his slim finger.

As Levi examined it he shrugged, pulled the towel off his hips and tossed it to the floor as he whispered into Eren's ear "You know what they said about best laid plans."

"Yeah I do, and right now, you're looking like my next best laid plan." With a grin Eren flipped Levi beneath him and set to making the best of their worst anniversary weekend turned engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Bottom Levi Weekend! I hope you have all enjoyed the prompts and the collections of the smut, tension, and fluff one shots for the collection. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~XOXO, Neko


End file.
